


Puppy Playtime

by Elvarya85



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Breeding, Dom!Steve, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sub!Bucky, Vibrators, also idk how to tag this but bucky is called a bitch, and his ass is called a pussy, pre-negotiated kinks, puppy!Bucky, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves Bucky at home all day stuff with a vibrator. When he finally gets home, he has some very specific orders in order to let Bucky come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted puppy play/breeding
> 
> dont like, dont read, no flamz plz

Bucky/Steve Steve breeding Bucky

Bucky was already in their bedroom when Steve got home. He was naked, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and occasionally letting out a helpless whimper. It was the only sound to interrupt the low buzz of the toy, which had been inside him since Steve had left for work that morning. His cock was painfully hard between his legs, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, and he absolutely wasn’t allowed to come without Steve’s permission.

He’d texted Steve earlier, sending a series of increasingly desperate texts, and even a few pictures, hoping he could get Steve going enough for him to let Bucky take care of himself.

He hadn’t, not that Bucky was really expecting him to.

Bucky could hear Steve walking around their apartment now. He didn’t call out for Bucky, which meant he knew exactly where he was, and in what condition. But he was taking his time. Putting his jacket in the closet, taking of his shoes, getting a drink of water… Doing everything he could to torture Bucky just a bit longer.

Finally, the door to the bedroom opened, revealing Steve standing in the doorway, shirt already half unbuttoned to reveal the tank top underneath. He had his arms crossed over his chest, letting his eyes slide over Bucky, who was on his back with his arm across his face, the other one clenched in the sheets at his side. It was clearly taking every ounce of Bucky’s will not to just start touching himself, but he knew the punishment for breaking _that_ rule would be much worse than a few more minutes of holding back.

“Oh, isn’t this a pretty sight?” Steve said, coming over, letting his eyes trail over Bucky’s body, though they lingered on his cock.

Bucky whimpered. “P-Please, Steve…”

“Please, what?” Steve said. They’d agreed that they would be in the scene when Steve came home unless Bucky texted him their safeword beforehand. Or said it when he got home, of course.

“Please, _Sir_ ,” Bucky said, rolling his hips against the vibrator. Steve had slid it into him that morning. It was a new toy they’d just picked up, top of the line, connected to Wi-Fi and an app on Steve’s phone which let him control it. They’d had very specific rules about bathroom breaks – Bucky had to let Steve know and could take it out but had to put it back in right after – but other than that, Steve had left it on a low setting inside Bucky all day, while occasionally turning it up just because he felt like it.

And the result was what he saw before him. Bucky rolled his hips, grinding his ass down against the bed, clearly hoping the extra stimulation would help somehow. It didn’t.

“What are you asking for, Bucky?” Steve asked. He knew, of course. But he wasn’t sure how well Bucky could form words right now, and he did love to tease him.

“F-For your cock, sir,” Bucky said.

“My cock?” Steve asked, starting to undress. “Where? Your ass is already taken.”

“My mouth?” Bucky offered.

It was tempting. Steve did love Bucky’s mouth… But he had other plans.

“No, because I don’t want to have to pull out, and you don’t get to swallow Sir’s cum anymore, do you?” He reached out, trailing a light finger along the length of Bucky’s cock. Bucky whined loudly, back arching and hips thrusting forward, desperate for anything. God, he really hadn’t been touched all day, and Steve knew how seriously Bucky took their scenes. He definitely hadn’t come. “Do you?” he asked again, tone a bit sharper, when Bucky didn’t reply.

“N-No…”

“And why is that?”

“Sir’s cum is precious. It’s only supposed to go in my pussy,” he recited.

“That’s right, Stevie. My cum is only for breeding. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Bucky gasped.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir, please… Fuck me… Fill me… Breed me until I’m bursting.”

Steve moaned. His cock was hard, but he’d been so focused on Bucky that he hadn’t paid it much attention.

“Show me your pussy, Bucky.”

Bucky’s motions were uncertain, but he slowly rolled over and spread his legs. Steve’s cock twitched at the sight of the toy peeking out between his cheeks.

“You want Master to take the toy out?”

“P-Please,” Bucky whimpered.

Steve slowly slid the toy out of him and turned it off with the little button. Immediately some of the tension in Bucky started to release, but he was starting to grind against the bed now, cock still painfully hard.

“Stop that,” Steve growled. “Lift your ass up.”

Bucky whined, still grinding his hips against the bed. It had been hours of torture. He was desperate now.

“Bucky,” Steve growled. “Do as you’re told. Or do you just want to be my bitch tonight?”

Bucky let out a soft moan, spreading his legs a bit wider at that. “Maybe…”

“Yeah?” Steve smirked. “You wanna be Master’s bitch tonight? Meant to be used and bred, fucked full of puppies?”

Bucky moaned again, even louder. “Please, Sir…”

“Well, bitches need collars, don’t they?” He got off the bed, shucking off his pants and underwear, shirt already discarded on the floor. He went to get the collar they used when they played this game and clipped it around his neck. “Feel good, bitch?” he asked, stroking Bucky’s cheek. Bucky nodded, looking at him pleadingly.

“You still have to lift up your ass, or Sir will do it for you.”

Bucky’s ass stayed down, so Steve grabbed his hips roughly and lifted him up so he was on his knees with his ass up in the air and his face pressed into the bed.

“There we go,” he growled, running his hand slowly over Bucky’s ass and looking at him. His entrance was wide and loose, like he couldn’t even clench enough to close it. “Fuck, look at that loose pussy,” he said, voice almost a growl. He slid two fingers into Bucky, who clenched weakly around them. Steve thrust them slowly as he reached for the lube. “I’m gonna have to give you a plug after I’m finished, otherwise I don’t think you’ll be able to keep it all in.”

Bucky made a weak sound that sounded like some sort of agreement.

Steve slicked his cock and got onto his knees, lining up behind Bucky and sliding in without any more teasing. Any teasing would seem like Steve cared about his pleasure, and that wasn’t the point of the game.

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips tightly and started pounding into him. Bucky keened and moaned, finally filled up after he’d craved it all day. Steve was the perfect size, just big enough to almost be _too_ big, and sometimes when he first entered Bucky, he was pretty sure he was about to get torn in half by it. But he was so loose today, it felt like the perfect size. Meanwhile, his thrusts were fast and deep, each pass drawing out almost entirely and then slamming back in so that Bucky’s entire body rocked with it and Steve’s hips slapped audibly against Bucky’s ass.

“Such a good bitch,” Steve growled. “Taking my cock just like you’re meant to. It feel good?”

“Yes, Sir!” Bucky said, having a bit of trouble getting the words out.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Want you to fill me…”

“Fill you with what?”

“Ah! W-Want you to fill me with your come…With your pups, sir. Want to be your bitch and be big and full.”

“Why do you want that?” He reached forward and grabbed Bucky’s hair, pulling his head up.

“B-Because I’m made for it, Sir. Made for your cock and pups…”

“Good, bitch. Come when you like.”

It was like Steve had flipped a switch. Bucky came within seconds, spilling across the bed. Steve made a mental note to give him some kind of reward next time they played for holding out so long.

Steve wasn’t anywhere near done, though. He kept fucking into Bucky, who was even louder now, and so sensitive. “That feel good, bitch? Feel good to have your pussy used and fucked so much?”

“Yes,” he whimpered. “So good…”

“This is where you’re meant to be, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir,” he said.

“Tell me.” He could never get enough of Bucky degrading himself like this when they were in a scene.

“This is where I’m meant to be, Sir. Meant to be fucked and bred, used as you wish…”

“And why does Master love you?”

“For my pussy, Sir.” He moaned as Steve brushed his prostate.

“That’s right. This nice pussy right here.”

Steve could feel it in his lower belly when he started getting close, so he sped up, able to tell that Bucky was almost ready to be done with this, too. His whimpers sounded a bit more labored, a bit less like he was enjoying being used and fucked.

Steve came soon after that, spilling inside him and then slowing decreasing his speed. “Gotta make sure it goes nice and deep,” he murmured.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky agreed, voice slurring slightly. He loved the feeling of being filled like this. Being bred for his Master.

Steve pulled out. “Stay just like this, baby.” He took a moment to admire the sight – Bucky was gaping so wide, his entrance red and puffy from the abuse. Steve got a plug for Bucky and slid it into him. “There we go, so we won’t lose any.”

Bucky nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Bucky’s voice sounded weak and tired.

Steve stretched out beside him, stroking Bucky’s cheek. Bucky smiled at him when he saw him there, looking so content. “Does this puppy need some snuggles?” Steve asked gently. Bucky nodded. Steve sat up, helping Bucky to roll onto his back, away from the mess on the bed, and snuggled up beside him, scratching Bucky’s belly gently in a way he knew he loved after they did a scene like this. “Did you enjoy yourself, puppy?” Steve asked, kissing his neck.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky hummed, eyes closed as he enjoyed the belly rub. He loved being treated like this after they played through a scene like that.

“Such a good puppy…” Bucky hummed happily at the praise. “Gonna be such a good mama, too,” Steve said, testing the waters with that one. A small smile spread across Bucky’s face when he heard it. “Yeah… Gonna be a good mama for your pups, Sir. Promise.” He opened his eyes and looked at Steve, obviously expecting a kiss, which Steve gave to him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Steve asked him, continuing to rub his belly. He could tell from the way Bucky bit his lip that there was something, but he was unsure about saying it. “What is it, puppy?” He kissed Bucky’s chest lightly, trying to encourage him.

“W-well… I only came once today, Sir.”

“I know that.”

Bucky bit his lip and Steve glanced down at Bucky’s cock, which was just starting to perk back up with the belly rub.

“Would you like me to play with you, puppy?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, which made Steve smile. “Okay. But you have to sit up.” Steve moved so he was leaning against the pillows. “Come on, come sit between Sir’s legs.”

Bucky crawled over, leaning back against him and letting his head loll back against Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s arms circled him, one continuing to rub his belly while the other slid down to Bucky’s cock, slowly starting to stroke.

Bucky let out a soft sigh in response, resting back against Steve while he took care of him. Steve kept his motions slow, trying to take cues from Bucky’s reactions and in no hurry at this point. This was all for Bucky. He pressed some gentle kisses to Bucky’s neck as he continued stroking him, giving him exactly what he needed in order to decompress.

He knew Bucky wouldn’t last very long after being made to hold back for very long, he never did. And this time was no different. He was coming in minutes, gasping and spilling into Steve’s hand.

He shifted to snuggle against Steve after that, sighing happily. “I love you…”

“I love you, too, Bucky.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll make you some dinner when you wake up.

Bucky nodded, already drifting off against him as Steve rearranged them so Bucky was laying down properly, snuggled securely against Steve’s side.


End file.
